Chatting with the Cullens
by Tigger Piglet
Summary: Just a funny chatroom expierience that the Cullens and other Twilight characters have. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**WoooHooo!! We are sooo excited to write our first story together!! If you like it, check out our other stories too! Here is the first chappie of Chatting with the Cullens!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I have to hurry up and write this disclaimer, because there is a sale on Twilight action figures!! I do not own any of the Twilight characters. (or action figures)**

**Edward: TheLionKing**

**Bella: StupidLittleLamb**

**Alice: WannaBet?**

**Jasper: TheEmoSideOfMe**

**Emmett: BearHugger **

**Rosalie: TheFairestOneOfAll**

**Esme: Mommy **

**Carlisle: Dr. Blood**

**Jacob: Kibbles n' bits **

**Seth: AnonymousWolf **

**Leah: LittleMissSunshine **

**Mike Newton: Bella's-number-one-fan **

Chatting with the Cullen's

**You have now entered the Shopping Chat room**

_WannaBet has signed in_

_StupidLittleLamb has signed in_

_Malllover23 has signed in_

_ItsMyDaddysMoney has signed in_

StupidLittleLamb: Oh, Great!

WannaBet: What's your problem? Shopping is a sport…an art…well you get the picture.

Malllover23:Agreed

ItsMyDaddysMoney: So, how many days do you go shopping a week? I go maybe 6 or 7 times, sometimes 8 on a good week!(says perkily)

StupidLittleLamb: I've probably gone that many times to the mall in my entire life….

Malllover23: (Gasps)

ItsMyDaddysMoney: Oh, so you're not one of us?

WannaBet: (sighs) Bella, I told you not to say anything.

(tumbleweed rolls by)

WannaBet: Bella.

WannaBet: Bella, r u still there?

WannaBet: BELLA!!

_StupidLittleLamb has left the chat room_

WannaBet: Shit.

ItsMyDaddysMoney: So I died my hair blonde the other day……

Malllover23: Oh, you did!? I was thinking about getting some blond highlights…..

_WannaBet has left the chat room_

ItsMyDaddysMoney: Hmph…she doesn't like us….maybe I should have went brunette instead…..

**You have now entered the Porn-o-lovers Chat room**

_StupidLittleLamb has signed in_

StupidLittleLamb: I think I am in the wrong chat room….

Horny-for-porney: Hey baby, how many videos have you made?

StupidLittleLamb: Uhhhh…..I really think I am in the wrong chat room now…..

_Bella's-number-one-fan has signed in_

Bella's-number-one-fan: I have made six.

Horny-for-porney: Really Mike? Damn, you made more than me and your only eighteen!

StupidLittleLamb: Mike! Mike…..Newton……nice pen name…..

Bella's-number-one-fan: Hi Bella…..What are you doing here?

StupidLittleLamb: I could ask you the saaaaame question.

Bella's-number-one-fan: School project?

StupidLittleLamb: Right……And we have all the same classes…..

_StupidLittleLamb has left the chat room_

Bella's-number-one-fan: She was in one of my movies…

Horny-for-porney: Yeah right…in your dreams…..

Bella's-number-one-fan: Ughhh…my reputation is sooo ruined.

**You have now entered the Friendly Chat room**

_Smiley has entered the chat room_

_TheLionKing has entered the chat room _

_TheEmoSideOfMe has entered the chat room_

_BearHugger has entered the chat room _

BearHugger: Hey, brother form another mother!

TheEmoSideOfMe: Don't do that.

Smiley: Your pen name is ruining my buzz!

TheEmoSideOfMe: Oh…..sorry let me change it.

_TheEmoSideOfMe has left the chat room_

3 seconds later…

_SmileyIsStupid (Jasper) has signed in_

SmileyIsStupid: Is that better?

Smiley: Asshole.

_Smiley has left the chat room_

BearHugger: Nice bro.

TheLionKing: What was that about?

SmileyIsStupid: I'm having a bad day.

TheLionKing: What did Alice do this time…?

SmileyIsStupid: She….Uh oh here is Alice…..g2g to go……(save me)

_SmileyIsStupid has left the chat room_

BearHugger: Poor Jasper…I'm gonna miss him….

TheLionKing: Yea he was the best brother I ever had.

_StupidLittleLamb has entered the chat room. (Emmett didn't see this.)_

BearHugger: Hey!! Sooooooo……Does the "Lion King" mean you finally "did" Bella?

TheLionKing: What?

StupidLittleLamb: Emmett I am going to kill you!!

TheLionKing: Oh!! Let me help!

_StupidLittleLamb has left the chat room _

_TheLionKing has left the chat room_

BearHugger: Oopsees…

_BearHugger has suddenly left the chat room_

**Haha, what did you guys think of our first story together? Please review and give us your comments, we will update soon :)**

**-Tigger and Piglet for eva!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about not writing in such a long time, we just started school and we are both doing sports, so that takes up a lot of time. I hope you like this chapter, and remember to review. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Edward Cullen is super sexy….too bad we don't own him!(or any of the other Twilight characters)**

**Edward: TheLionKing**

**Bella: StupidLittleLamb**

**Alice: WannaBet?**

**Jasper: TheEmoSideOfMe**

**Emmett: BearHugger **

**Rosalie: TheFairestOneOfAll**

**Esme: Mommy **

**Carlisle: Dr. Blood**

**Jacob: Kibbles n' bits **

**Seth: AnonymousWolf**

**Embry: Who-let-the-dogs-out? **

**Leah: LittleMissSunshine **

**Mike Newton: Bella's-number-one-fan **

**Jessica Stanley: MikeIsMyLuver**

Chatting with the Cullen's

**You have now entered the Family chat room**

_Mommy has signed in._

_Dr.Blood has signed in._

Mommy: Hi honey! How is work?

Dr.Blood: Oh, fine, I just finished an open heart surgery, nothing big.

Mommy: (sigh) You know what turns me on.

_WannaBet has signed in._

_TheLionKing has signed in._

Dr. Blood: (didn't know Alice and Edward had signed on) (sexy growl) Oh, yeah babe!

WannaBet: Ok…that's just wrong.

TheLionKing: Yeah…I really didn't need to know that.

Dr. Blood: Oh, sorry, we didn't know you kids were online.

WannaBet: Well, I just signed in….at the wrong time.

TheLionKing: Same here.

Mommy: Moving on….Edward, what do you think Bella would like for dinner?

TheLionKing: I know I'd like _her_ for dinner…(smiles widely)

Mommy: Hey! Don't talk like that!

TheLionKing: Yes Mommy….

Dr. Blood:.Ok, I gotta go save someone else's life…bye!

_Dr. Blood has left the chat room._

Mommy: my hero….(sighs)

TheLionKing: Ugh….that's disgusting.

WannaBet: At least you didn't see it in your head.

Mommy: All I said was that he was my hero…gosh

WannaBet: No no, we weren't talking about that Esme.

Mommy: What were you talking about then?

TheLionKing: Let's just say that Rose and Emmett are…"getting it on"…...(makes gagging noise)

Mommy: Oh um…I think I'll go to the grocery store to get Bella some food…bye

WannaBet: If I were you, I would want to get out of that house too Esme…

_Mommy has left the chat room._

TheLionKing: Poor Esme….she was alone in the house with them. But at least she doesn't hear what Emmett is "doing" next

WannaBet: Yeah, well I gotta go.

TheLionKing: Me too…bye sista!

WannaBet: Don't _ever_ say that again

TheLionKing: Right…..sorry

_WannaBet has left the chat room_

_TheLionKing has left the chat room_

_TheEmoSideOfMe has signed in _

TheEmoSideOfMe: Hey Guys!

TheEmoSideOfMe: Guys? Where are you

TheEmoSideOfMe: Oh Come on! You were just there!

TheEmoSideOfMe: Should I change my pen name back to SmileyIsStupid?

TheEmoSideOfMe: Edward? Alice? Alice baby, answer me!

TheEmoSideOfMe:You guys suck. (literally)

_TheEmoSideOfMe has left the chat room._

**You have now entered the Animal Lover chat room**

_SaveThePandas has signed in._

_SaveTheBears has signed in_

_BearHugger has signed in_

_StupidLittleLamb has signed in_

_Kibbles n' Bits has signed in_

_LittleMissSunshine has signed in_

SaveTheBears: Tomorrow I am gonna go to a protest on stopping animal hunting.

SaveThePandas: I think I might join you.

BearHugger: Now why would you want to do that?

SaveTheBears: Do you know how many bears die every year from illegal hunting?

BearHugger: No, but I bet I contribute to that.

Kibbles n' Bits: Me too!!

LittleMissSunshine: I prefer not to disgust my eating habits.

StupidLittleLamb: I thought you were a vegetarian, Emmett?

BearHugger: I am!

SavetheBears: Ok…Is this some kind of a joke?

SavethePandas: You know that this is an animal's _rights_ chat room?

BearHugger: Yeah, an animal's right to be in my mouth!

LittleMissSunshine: I thought you guys drank animal blood?

BearHugger: Oh we do and let me tell ya, its delish!

SaveThePandas: You guys are jerks.

SavetheBears: Yeah….let's leave

_SavethePandas has left the chat room_

_SavetheBears has left the chat room_

Kibbles n' Bits: Haha they were soooooo _pissed_!!

StupidLittleLamb: Yeah, that was funnneee

BearHugger: Did I freak them out or what? Oh yeah, go me, go Emmett! Hey what does that rich girl say on that show where those twins mess around in a hotel?

StupidLittleLamb: Oh, London? She says- Yeah me!!

BearHugger: Right, Yeah me!! (claps)

LittleMissSunshine: ……(cough) Loser (cough) ….. uh huh

Kibbles n' Bits: Yup

StupidLittleLamb: definitely……

_LittleMissSunshine has left the chat room_

_Kibbles n' Bits has left the chat room_

_StupidLittleLamb has left the chat room_

_BearHugger has left the chat room _

**You Have now entered the Porn O Lovers chat room **

_Bella's-Number-One-Fan has signed in _

_Porn-is-my-life has signed in _

_StupidLittleLamb has signed in_

StupidLittleLamb: Damn it! How did I end up here again?

Porn-is-my-life: Hey baby

StupidLittleLamb: Ewwww…..

Bella's-Number-One-Fan: Hey!

StupidLittleLamb: Wait, hold on…..Mike!? Why are _you_ here, again?

Bella's-Number-One-Fan: Uh…..

StupidLittleLamb: School Project, again (rolls eyes) perv

_StupidLittleLamb has left the chat room _

Porn-is-my-life: She's Sexy!

Bella's-Number-One-Fan: Oh shut the hell up….

_Bella's-Number-One-Fan has left the chat room _

**You have now entered the Internally Damaged Soul chat room**

_TheEmoSideOfMe has signed in._

_SmilesAreDeadly has signed in._

_BearHugger has signed in._

_TheFairestOneOfAll has signed in._

_MikeIsMyLuver has signed in._

_WannaBet has signed in_

SmilesAreDeadly: Oh, God, not _you_ again!

BearHugger: Who, me?

SmilesAreDeadly: No, the emo kid…

TheEmoSideOfMe: Hey, who're you calling emo, it's not my fault that I express my feelings!!

WannaBet: There, there Jazzie, it's ok…

BearHugger: HaHa…you call him Jazzie!!

BearHugger: So, Smiles, do you know him?

SmilesAreDeadly: Yeah, remember? "SmileyIsStupid"

TheEmoSideOfMe: That was you?

SmilesAreDeadly: Don't let the pen name fool you, I changed my room from rainbows and unicorns to black.

MikeIsMyLuver: Poser.

WannaBet: Bella?

TheFairestOneOfAll: Bella….

BearHugger: Bella! You're cheating on Edward!

SmilesAreDeadly: Who's Bella?

MikeIsMyLover: No, this is Jessica…..Jeez

_MikeIsMyLover has left the chat room_

WannaBet: That never happened….

BearHugger: Agreed.

_TheEmoSideOfMe has left the chat room._

WannaBet: Where did he go….?

_RainbowsAndSmiles(Jasper) has signed in._

SmilesAreDeadly: You're a real...

_SmilesAreDeaadly has left the chat room._

BearHugger: Why don't they make cuss words show up on here??

WannaBet: Tell me about it…That reminds me….What happened between you and Rosalie earlier?

RainbowsAndSmiles: I know…I felt their emotion all the way away…

WannaBet: Huh?

RainbowsAndSmiles: far away, that's all…

BearHugger: Oh, I was teaching Rose the Bear Crawl! (wiggles eyebrows)

TheFairestOneOfAll: You pervert!!

BearHugger: You know you liked it….

RainbowsAndSmiles: Ok! I'm leaving now!

WammaBet: Over and Out

_RainbowsAndSmiles has left the chat room._

_WannaBet has left the chat room._

BearHugger: You know what I'm thinking….?

TheFairestOneOfAll: Oh Em, you know what turns me ON!!

_TheFairestOneOfAll has left the chat room._

BearHugger: (smiles) It's my charm…

_BearHugger has left the chat room._

**HeeHee! So, did you like our second chapter? Please review. The sooner you review, the sooner we will update!! We hope you had as much fun reading this as we had writing it!!:)**

**-Tigger and Piglet for eva**


End file.
